The present disclosure is related to dynamic offset selection of tape drive servo heads and track following control. A tape drive is a storage device that reads and writes data on a magnetic tape. Magnetic tape storage can be used for archival data storage, is fairly economical, and has reliable archival stability. A tape drive provides sequential access storage, and physically winds tape between reels to read a particular piece of data. Track following control can be important for the reliability of data both read and recorded from a tape drive.